


爱狗的请举爪

by Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, College, M/M, bad comedy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一段因為養狗而起的傻白甜愛情故事…</p>
            </blockquote>





	爱狗的请举爪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kkibou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkibou/gifts).



1.  
“这是什么？”

洛基的嘴角有些微微颤抖。站在他面前的是他认识了十年的高中旧友现在还跟他一起同住一间公寓的索尔，而这个他再熟悉不过的金发大个子怀里揣着一团毛茸茸的肉球，一脸初为人母的花痴表情。  
“索尔这是什么？” 恨不得戳破围绕在索尔身边的那些不可名状的粉色泡泡，洛基逼近了一步，两只绿眼睛咄咄逼人。  
“洛基你听我解释。” 索尔一边试图从那团毛的嘴里抽出自己的手指一边嘶嘶得说着，“我这次回家，我家的阿萨和约顿终于生了一窝崽。他俩都七八岁了你知道吗？我还以为约顿是基佬呢，他向来就喜欢盯着公狗的屁股狂嗅，今年不知道哪里搭错了，居然跟阿萨生了一窝子…一共有六只，我爸妈说他们想留两只，还有的送人。我看着觉得这只太可爱就抱回来了…”

洛基把门「砰」一声关上，他戴上耳机的时候还听到索尔在外面喋喋不休。  
“洛基你别这样嘛，你看它长得多可爱。他的眼睛还是蓝绿色的，像你，你看他头上那簇金色的毛，多像我…快叫我爸爸…”

世界上有哪个狗主人指望他们的狗叫他爸爸的…

音乐终于迫不及待地挤入洛基的耳垂，这个世界平静了。

他一直知道索尔是个做事冲动的家伙，不过一声不响带回来一只狗养这件事也太出格了。他对着天空打了大大的一个喷嚏。

啊！该死的过敏！

 

2.  
索尔和洛基的公寓坐落在雪城的市中心。  
说是市中心，这个城市却也说不上是什么真正的城市。他们的公寓从前是厂房，改装以后虽然很宽敞，可是因为没几个通风的窗户，却总也是黑乎乎的一片。加上隔壁是个救济无家可归流浪汉的教堂，晚上谁都不乐意开窗闻那尿骚味。

不过即使是洛基也不得不承认，他们那个大得跟个篮球场一样的客厅和长满了杂草的后院很适合养狗。他站在小阳台望着后院里面的索尔。天气还热着，索尔穿着一件红色的背心，露出了两条给太阳晒得发红发亮的栗色胳膊来。太阳光照在索尔扎起来的金色头发上，索尔的头发看起来几乎是透明的。他整个人都像个发光体一样，随着芬尼尔到处跳跃而散发出热量来。

他这位长相非常男子汉的朋友此刻正对着地上的那团毛球说，“芬尼尔尿尿，尿尿…”

芬尼尔，这个名字是洛基起的，因为索尔说如果他不帮着想个响亮的名字，这个毛球以后就要叫洛基。

他说这话的时候，还特别花痴得捧着毛球的爪子说，“洛基，你喜欢这个名字么？你喜欢爸爸吗？”

“叫芬尼尔…芬尼尔…”洛基一巴掌拍在索尔的后脑勺上，打得他一声低嚎。

芬尼尔显然不懂什么叫尿尿，他此刻一屁股坐在地上，竖着两只尖尖的耳朵，一脸莫名地看着索尔。  
下一秒，他张牙舞爪地扑向索尔的小腿，对着他的脚踝咬了下去。  
索尔的叫声穿过窗子爬进了他们的客厅。

 

3.  
没有人知道洛基为什么要保留索尔这个朋友，连索尔本人也不是很清楚原因。

他俩是在纽约遇上的。

洛基是个土生土长的纽约人。  
「纽约人」，怎么说呢，有些人觉得那是个褒义词，有些人觉得那是个贬义词。  
总之洛基是个长相好看，身材瘦削，说话刻薄，缺乏耐心，很难惹的家伙。  
索尔却是个不折不扣的德州人，在牧场长大，从小就会射击打猎，说话带股子南方佬的味道，对什么事情都大惊小怪，吃不惯寿司。不过他却天生乐观，对什么事情都抱着一股船到桥头自然直的态度。

他爹妈把他送去纽约读中学，说要给他长长见识，奥丁家的人不能世世代代都当牛仔。索尔觉得他们迫不及待赶他离家的原因是因为他们嫌他笨手笨脚。  
至少在他的记忆里面，某天他挤牛奶的时候用力过猛，差点给牛蹄子踹着。第二天他爹妈就递给了他一张去肯尼迪机场的机票。

在他的记忆里面，洛基沃顿学院第一个跟他说话的人，虽然那句话是“你坐的是我的位子。”  
索尔还记得那时候的洛基，因为他妈是英国人，说话总带着些口音，比如他不管薯条叫薯条，非要叫薯片。对着薯片，他又要叫脆饼。对着脆饼，他要叫饼干的这些习性。

不过除此之外，他还清楚记得洛基那时候留着的清爽的黑色短发，他会在校服的口袋里面别着的漂亮的绿色丝巾，他念课文和回答问题时候用的那些漂亮的大词。

没来由的，他就是喜欢这个“纽约人”。

特别是在他们认识三个月后，当洛基终于开始对他笑的时候。

 

4.  
洛基笑起来可是挺好看的，他那颧骨过分突出的双颊突然就柔和了，又细又尖酸的眉毛突然就上扬了，两片刻薄的嘴唇也显得温柔起来。  
他的绿色眼睛在一圈睫毛里面闪闪发光。  
索尔记得当时自己就愣了愣。

 

5.  
沃斯塔和霍根在暑假结束的时候终于也回到了雪城。

那时候芬尼尔已经比原来翻了一倍大，他终于不太在地板上尿尿了，可又培养出来了专爱咬皮鞋的习惯。  
不是别的鞋子，必定要是手工软牛皮的意大利鞋。

这种鞋子索尔当然是不会有的。洛基恶狠狠地盯着索尔脚上踩着的完好无损的人字拖。  
“芬尼尔！松口！” 他和芬尼尔展开了一场永远不会有胜利的拉拽比赛。

沃斯塔和霍根是索尔的好友，他们都在雪城大学读书，经常勾肩搭背在周末一边看篮球比赛，一边喝啤酒。沃斯塔的个性比索尔还不拘小节，满地板都是他吃剩下来的辣鸡翅盒子。霍根是个亚洲男生，非常陈词滥调地读着计算机专业，个性比较安静一些。  
在这三个室友当中，洛基也更喜欢霍根一些。  
不过自从芬尼尔来了以后，这种虚幻的喜欢完全被打破了。霍根像所有的亚洲人一样，看到可爱的东西就完全没有了原则。他和沃斯塔经常三不五时给芬尼尔买玩具买骨头，在他和芬尼尔发生这种类型的拔河比赛的时候，他俩还给芬尼尔加油鼓劲。

洛基手里的鞋终于发出了一声不堪重负的“刺啦”。

他无比颓败地坐在地上的时候，霍根抱起了芬尼尔，“芬尼尔好男孩！好男孩！”

索尔这会终于加入了战局，“霍根，芬尼尔可是我的宝宝，你看我是索尔爸爸，这是沃斯塔叔叔和霍根叔叔。”他接着转过脸来看着洛基一脸挫败倒在地上，把头放在狗窝里的样子说，“这是你的洛基爸爸。”

咯噔…洛基突然心律不齐。

 

6.  
周日的下午，索尔和沃斯塔在看球赛。

中场休息的时候，洛基一脸困倦地从楼梯上走下来。

“怎么了法学生？”沃斯塔大声问着，“过来一起看球，水牛对喷气机，你不是纽约人么？”  
“你看起来还不太好。”索尔皱着眉头说，洛基的眼睛底下有两个巨大黑眼圈。  
“我在准备考试。”洛基挥了挥手，抱住了迎面向他扑来芬尼尔。  
芬尼尔终于长出了点边境牧羊犬的样子，他这会蹭在洛基怀里四只爪子毫不客气得踩着他的大腿，引得他一阵阵闷声叫疼。

电视里面的玉米片广告总算做完了。索尔一侧脸，看到倒在沙发一侧的洛基，他脸上架着的那副装模做样的平光眼镜已经歪到了脸的一边，而芬尼尔正趴在他胸口打着一阵阵呼噜。索尔轻轻扶起了洛基的肩膀，把他的头搁在了自己的腿上。他们仨突然在沙发上就化成一团。

沃斯塔把啤酒放下挑着眉毛说，“说实在的，你跟洛基真不是在搞基？”  
索尔把食指放在嘴边示意沃斯塔小声点，另一只手把靠枕丢向了他这位损友。  
沃斯塔挑挑眉毛，把一条红色绿色的格子毛毯丢在了他们身上。

 

7.  
他们是不是在搞基这个问题，索尔想过，不知道洛基有没有想过。

他记得高中毕业的派对上，他俩躲在了操场的露天看台后面。那天不知道是哪个好事的人带了大麻来毕业舞会，他和洛基都抽了，没什么经验的他俩在操场上仰望星空了半小时以后，索尔吻了洛基。  
那可是一个不带什么情欲性质的吻，单纯的嘴唇贴嘴唇。索尔用手掌捧着洛基的脸，他的手差点打翻看台后面乱七八糟的支架和硬板纸盒。  
他还记得洛基当时穿着的浅色棉布T恤，带着精巧的领子，边缘镶着一圈银色的线，因为穿久了变得柔软而发皱。  
他的头发细细密密洒在额头上，他伸手把它们放在他的耳朵后面。  
洛基的耳廓发红发热，他亲吻他的时候闻到了薄荷味，不知道是喉糖还是烟。

说起来那也是个夏天，站在天际的高压电线杆上停满了乌鸦，在又大又红的夕阳下发出吱吱嘎嘎的嘈杂叫声。  
不过距离那次亲吻大概有七年了吧？事实上，洛基从来没提过这件事。事实上，第二天他们俩腰酸背痛醒来的时候，索尔觉得洛基可能都不记得他俩还接吻过这回事。

眼前倒在他膝盖上的洛基还是那模样，脸盘瘦削得显得颧骨有些高，轮廓深得看起来有些像个青春期的少年，他的眼皮还是薄得要命，索尔能看见下面那些细细密密蓝色和紫色的小血管。  
这些年的时间好像不过是一场虚妄，没有在他俩身上留下任何痕迹。

 

8.  
高中毕业的时候洛基被哥伦比亚大学录取了。  
索尔去他家参加毕业派对。

洛基跟他妈住在苏荷的一间画廊楼上。那天他家挂满了蓝色的纸片，天蓝色和白色，沙发上还放着许多小狮子的玩具，象征着他要去的学校。  
结果在满是远亲的饭桌上，洛基说，“我打算离开纽约。”  
索尔还记得洛基的表情，他的绿眼睛似乎特别亮。  
洛基他妈差点碰坏一个祖传的玻璃杯子，“可是基基，你答应妈妈会留在纽约的…”

基基…索尔克制了好久才没喷出来。  
“我想去康奈尔念书。”洛基面无表情地在桌子下面踢了索尔一脚。

康奈尔离雪城大学，距离一个小时。  
雪城离纽约，距离五个小时。

 

9.  
冬天的纽约上州很爱下雪，开始是一片片细细的，后来就成了一团团一块块，寂静的周日早晨，洛基坐在木栏杆旁边抽烟，地上的雪还是洁白的，没给人踩成一滩泥泞。洛基的手指捏着烟，索尔的手里握着咖啡杯。

“昨天你又喝多了。”洛基把脸塞在索尔的颈窝里。  
“我回家后喝了好多水。”索尔用手撑着肿胀发痛的太阳穴。  
“你昨天打鼾有多响你知道吗？”  
“你嫌弃我？”  
洛基的黑色的发梢扫得索尔的脖子一阵鸡皮疙瘩，“要不是我你可把信用卡丢了。我昨晚在披萨店跟人理论了半天他才把你的卡还给我。”

索尔不知道他们俩算什么关系，他就记得那些冷得要命的早上，他喜欢跟洛基一起裹着毯子看地上的雪从白色变成灰色从灰色变成棕色。

然后春天会突然到来。

花草又开始了新一轮的四季轮回，但在寒冬中死去的树木不再重生，任由着在积雪中腐烂和掩埋，作为对他们逝去的过去的纪念，散发出令人怀念的白麝木气味。由树叶，木片，雪花，冰冻的小溪拼凑起来的记忆，在最后一个雪天尽头的山岗上挥发成一片青云。  
反正春天来了，反正春天过去了。  
他和他之间，却像是能量守恒一样，不温不火，没有新意。

 

10.  
洛基记得他们高中的时候很喜欢在下东区转悠。在华盛顿广场附近，尤其是夏天的时候，公园里面的阳光晒得草地滚烫，好多大学生摊开桌布和毛巾享受着奢侈的阳光。

他喜欢和索尔一起沿着那些维多利亚时代的建筑走，看公寓楼的法式窗户和防火楼梯在红色的砖墙上勾绘出来的各种繁复的花纹。他喜欢索尔对一切事物的大惊小怪，他会在心里嗤笑他不愧是个乡下来的，没什么见识。  
他们会一路走到小意大利，看着满街的绿色和红色的太阳伞。悠闲的人们用他们柔软而灵巧的舌头把雪白的冰激凌卷到他们的嘴唇里面。  
他们一起去那些古董店，看战时的明信片和画报，还用手偷偷摸别人家祖传的首饰和阿拉伯国家出产的水烟馆。有时候他们还会一起闻那些精巧店铺里面帷幔下叠成小山的肥皂，红色的绿色的，半透明的，里面镶嵌着贝壳和小海马。

他记得有次跟索尔在转了一整天后在圣马可附近的日本拉面店外头坐下来。  
洛基点燃香烟的时候，薄荷味在他们身边环绕起来。  
他看到索尔在看他，目不转睛地盯着他看。

他突然感到自己耳朵发红，皮肤发热，他别过脸去，当做这是这个德州人的又一次大惊小怪的好奇。

 

11.  
他喜欢洛基，索尔那么想过。

对他来说，洛基是个很特别的朋友。不像沃斯塔和霍根，他不喜欢对洛基掏心掏肺。跟沃斯塔和霍根能说的东西，他一半都不想告诉洛基。他不是没交过女朋友，其实他每任女朋友都还是特别聪明美貌，让沃斯塔和霍根都感慨他狗屎运极好。

可是他记得有次跟前女友一起逛超市买菜回来，正好撞见了在买烟的洛基。

吸烟真是个坏习惯，他也反复跟洛基说过别抽太多。

洛基没看见他们，他正站在超市门口的停车场看着天上的一道航迹云。

他牵着女朋友的手突然就松了。

他感到那蓝天上投射下来的光线突然给洛基的眼睛挫去了锐利的角，只剩下了些炖重的热度，黏在他的后背上，烘着他疲倦的神经，转眼间，他好像回到了洛基第一次对他笑的时候，他的眼睛里面一整个湖泊，潮水涨了上来，淹没了他。  
索尔不明白那是什么感觉，他想起自己那些女朋友来。她们长而柔软的头发，美丽上扬的眼睛。可是没有人的眼睛里面有能够淹没他的湖水。

 

12.  
芬尼尔病了。  
不知道怎么搞的，也许是昨天出去遛狗的时候，他吃了些什么不该吃的东西。总之这团毛茸茸的球正精神萎靡，倒在毛毯上面，也不想追球，也不想玩绳子。  
索尔一晚没睡，清理着芬尼尔的呕吐物，他打了电话预约兽医，说早上十点去给他看病。

索尔没敢打洛基的电话，他知道洛基因为要期末考试已经连续几天在图书馆通宵看书。康奈尔虽然离雪城近，但是来回车程毕竟要两个多小时，洛基的那台灰色手动档老福特很爱熄火，有时候索尔会开车送他去学校。因为准备考试，洛基已经好几天没回家了。索尔知道今天是洛基考试的日期，他不想为这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事劳烦他。  
沃斯塔和霍根在白天轮流给芬尼尔喂了点水，芬尼尔没精神吃饭病怏怏的样子惹得霍根一阵叹息。  
“有事记得打电话给我。”霍根去学校前跟索尔说。

到了早上十点，沃斯塔开车送索尔和芬尼尔去了兽医院。  
医生说芬尼尔只是吃坏了加上过敏，但是因为他好久没有进食，身体也有些脱水，最好留在医院照看一会。  
索尔的胸口巨石终于放下了。

他在候诊室坐下的时候掏出手机，看到上面密密麻麻收到了洛基的十几个未接来电，他正要回的时候，兽医院的门砰得打开了。  
洛基的一头黑发散乱成了一只寒鸦，他绿色的眼睛焦急地扫视着大厅。接着他看到了索尔。  
“你怎么回事？霍根发短信给我…你为什么…你知道？” 平时能言善辩的洛基突然像给施了结舌咒一样，半天说不出一句连贯的话，“芬尼尔…怎么了？”  
“他没事，” 索尔抓住洛基的手臂，看着洛基突然缓和下来的表情，他忍不住在脸上展开了个大型的笑容，“你不是说不喜欢它的吗？”  
“我可没说过。” 洛基别过脸去不肯看索尔。  
“洛基爸爸担心芬尼尔了？”  
“我才不是他的爸爸…” 洛基企图甩开索尔的手。  
索尔的手箍紧了，“我是他的爸爸，你当然也是他爸爸…”  
“你说什么鬼话，脑子坏了吗…”  
洛基的声音越来越小。

 

13.  
他早就过了为自己性向感到好奇的时候。他是个法学院的学生，逻辑思考向来是他的特长，而遇到问题的时候，他也总是骄傲自己能找出一个最完美的解决办法。他向来就自诩冷静，可是有些事他却总是想不明白。

索尔的手指盘旋在他的头发里面，有力地抓着他的发尾。他的嘴唇有些干燥却很柔软，在阴影里面显得棱角分明。

他一直不知道他们的吻算什么。青少年之间因为好奇的偶然为之吗？然而他不记得自己对其他人有什么特别的好奇心。

他记得毕业的时候，他手上拿着的哥大录取通知。  
就在上西区，1号线能坐到，在时代广场换F号线的大学。那天他在公园里面走了一个下午。林荫大道两边站着遮天的梧桐树，而阳光从新萌发的树叶罅隙中洒了一整路，印出片片撕碎的斑驳光斑。他想起来小时候花了好久拼凑起来的巨大拼图跌落在地板上，变成了他们原来的模样，像是一场不能重新拼凑连接的纪念。  
当他和索尔一起打包准备搬去上州的时候，他母亲站在他们公寓的门口。  
他记得她说，“你做了选择，为你的选择负责。”

他知道母亲说的是指什么，因为她的眼角正对着用力把他衣柜推上搬家卡车的索尔的后背。  
他母亲虽然有时候喜欢叫他“基基”，却比谁都了解他。

他也记得索尔交过的每一个女朋友，各式各样的，会咯咯笑着出现。  
然后他用力拼凑起来的那张逻辑的拼图，就突然碎了，他没有办法把那些碎片装回到脑子里面。

“你知道我对你的心思…”  
耳边索尔的声音像是从远方开来的火车一样隆隆作响，然后他的手掌像是一床温热的棉被把洛基的脸裹了起来。

 

14.  
“我就知道你们在搞基…” 沃斯塔把啤酒瓶放在桌上跟霍根交换了一个不置可否的表情，“我们俩早打赌过了。”  
霍根把二十美元塞给了沃斯塔。  
索尔傻乎乎地笑着，一边揉着芬尼尔的耳朵。芬尼尔已经长得半大了，可以自由自在地跳上沙发，他这时候正盘在索尔的怀里，两只蓝眼睛却念念不忘得盯着洛基刚从他嘴里抽出来的一只拖鞋。  
索尔用带着啤酒泡沫的嘴唇亲了亲芬尼尔的头顶，小狗挣扎了一下，一脚踢在他的肚子中央。  
“别闹他了。”洛基看不下去地说。  
“那我闹你吧！”索尔把脸向他这位同居了好多年的高中同学凑过去。

在沃斯塔和霍根高声喊着瞎了狗眼的同时，芬尼尔汪汪叫了起来，好像不甘心自己的一个爸爸去亲另一个爸爸，他把毛茸茸的脸硬塞在了两个爸爸的中间。索尔叫着，“芬尼尔你别坏事…”而洛基发出了一阵嘲弄的笑声。

芬尼尔别了别耳朵，这才对，不然怎么对得起他那天硬是吃下肚子了的邻居家的猫食呢？

 

fin.


End file.
